Pubic Hair
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: "Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Naruto." Adalah keadaan yang super memalukan bagi remaja pirang. Keadaan dimana ia membuka lebar kakinya di hadapan pria paruh baya. Keadaan yang bahkan tidak pernah dilakukan orangtuanya. Mencukur rambut kemaluan. One shot. Sasunaru.


"Buka kakimu lebih lebar, Naruto."

Remaja pirang itu menahan nafas. Membuka mulutnya untuk beradu argumen dengan pria yang berjongkok tepat di kakinya yang telanjang dan masih menutup rapat. Tapi belum sempat ia mengeluarkan pendapat, pria itu mengangkat alisnya. Menunggu.

Mendecakkan lidah, Uzumaki Naruto membuka kedua kakinya perlahan, memperlihatkan kelaminnya yang bersembunyi di balik rambut halus pirang di sekitarnya. Ia melotot ke arah kanan, memicingkan matanya ke lemari buku yang tak bersalah. Bukan salah lemari buku jika ia dihadapkan dengan keadaan yang super memalukan ini.

Keadaan yang bahkan orang tuanya sendiri belum pernah melakukannya kepada dirinya.

Keadaan yang harus ia lakukan atas perintah yang dilontarkan semena-mena oleh pria di hadapannya ini sepuluh menit yang lalu.

.

Mencukur rambut kemaluan.

.

* * *

 **Pubic Hair**

 **Disclaimer : Masa sih Kishimoto + Wikipedia (lol)**

 **Sasuke x Naruto**

 _Warning: BL, sexual frustation, teasing, pubic shaving_

Haha, eits jangan lempari saya dengan tomat busuk dulu. Silahkan membaca hingga author note, barulah melempari saya. /yha

.

* * *

Tak pernah ia pikirkan akan datang hari di mana ia akan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar di depan seorang pria _stoic_ yang bahkan tidak berjengit saat melihat kelamin remaja pirang di hadapannya. Seakan ia sendiri tidak tertarik dengan apa yang disuguhkan oleh remaja yang wajahnya tak kalah merah dengan pantat monyet. Naruto, remaja itu, mengeratkan pegangannya di sofa antik dari Itali berwarna merah darah.

Malu, kesal, tak sabar dan... _menggairahkan_ adalah paduan kata yang menggambarkan isi hati Naruto saat ini. Ia tak menyangkal betapa merangsangnya sikap tenang dan kalem Si Bungsu Uchiha yang saat ini dengan gerakan penuh kelembutan menyentuh rambut kemaluannya. Naruto mati-matian menahan erangan yang kapan saja bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Menelusuri paha karamel Naruto dengan tangan pucatnya, pria yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu pun mengambil gunting kecil di meja kecil tepat di sebelah sofa. Terlihat berbagai peralatan dijejer rapi di atas meja mahoni. Secara perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat sejumput rambut kemaluan di bagian kiri dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Kemudian mengguntingnya dengan hati-hati hingga menyisakan sekitar 6 milimeter dari kulit karamel. Dengan sengaja atau tidak sengaja, jari kelingking dan jari manisnya menyenggol kelamin Naruto, membuat mata biru langit itu terpejam menikmati.

Menyadari kesengajaan itu, Naruto memelototi pria yang menunduk di depan selangkangannya. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena untuk ketiga kalinya jari panjang itu mengelus kelaminnya yang mulai berkedut pelan. Berdesis pelan, remaja SMA Konoha itu sontak menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya menarik rambut hitam yang menutupi wajah tampan Sang Komisaris Uchiha Corp.

"Ka-kau sengaja ya?" desis remaja itu sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah mata hitam arang yang balik menatap dirinya.

"Sengaja apa, Naruto?" _Kres_. Pria itu melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa terpengaruh tarikan kecil di rambutnya.

"Nnnh- y-ya ini! Kau sengaja mengenai penisku kan!"

 _Kres._ "Jangan bergerak banyak. Kau mau penis kecilmu ini semakin memendek?"

Remaja pirang itu pun mengunci mulutnya rapat.

 _Kres_.

Pria itu meniup ke sekeliling kelamin Naruto, bermaksud menyingkirkan rambut sisa yang masih menempel di kulit karamel. Nafas dingin sekaligus hangat itu menguar di sekitar kelamin Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik hampir mengerang geli. Sasuke pun menaruh gunting kecil di atas meja tepat di tempatnya semula.

Menghela nafas, Naruto melepaskan pegangannya di rambut hitam yang hampir sepanjang sebahu itu. Rambut kemaluannya hampir terbabat habis. Menyisakan layaknya bulu keras di sekitar kelaminnya. Alis pirang itu mengerut pelan, menahan malu. Entah kenapa ia merasa kembali ke sosoknya empat tahun yang lalu, sewaktu ia baru mendapatkan perubahan-perubahan hormon di tubuhnya.

Bunyi kecipak air menyadarkan lamunan Naruto. Ia melihat Sasuke membasahi handuk kecil dengan air panas di baskom biru tua. Perhatian Sasuke pun kembali ke arah dirinya. Pria itu pun menyentuhkan handuk itu ke atas kelaminnya, membuat Naruto berdesis saat merasakan suhu panas di sekitar kemaluannya.

Sekitar lima menit pria itu melakukan kegiatan mengompres kelaminnya hingga rambut kemaluannya yang tadinya terlihat kasar menjadi melembut. Mata Naruto terpejam setengah, lupa dengan janjinya yang tidak akan terlena dengan apapun yang dilakukan oleh pria paruh baya di depannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia pun menatap kembali wajah tampan Uchiha bungsu. Terlihat bibirnya terangkat, seakan-akan ia tersenyum meremehkan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto menyikapi diri. Tidak, tidak. Pria di depannya ini boleh saja menguasai dirinya, tapi ia tak akan membiarkan pria ini juga menguasai pikiran dan hatinya. Menyimak dengan kerutan alis pirang, Naruto melihat gerak gerik santai dari Sasuke. Pria itu pun mengambil krim cukur khusus lalu menyemprotkannya ke tangan kirinya. Sebongkah busa di tangan besar pucat. Mengambil sedikit dengan tangan kanan, Sasuke melumurkan krim itu di sekeliling rambut kemaluan yang masih tersisa.

Selesai dengan kegiatan melumurkan krim itu, Sasuke menarik kulit di perut Naruto ke arah atas dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang pisau cukur. "Rileks, Naruto," perintah Sasuke dengan menatap tajam mata biru langit yang balik menatapnya intens. Menganguk, Naruto pun menyamankan diri di sofa dengan tangan kanannya di rambut Sasuke. Berjaga-jaga, jikalau ia merasa sakit, ia akan balik menarik rambut itu hingga botak sebelah.

Sasuke mulai mencukur dari bawah pusar tepat di bagian rambut yang sudah diberi krim cukur ke arah atas. Ia melakukannya dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan. Tiap gerakan cukur itu membuat tubuh bagian bawah Naruto menegang. Friksi-friksi aneh terasa di bagian bawah perutnya. Semakin pelan gerakan Sasuke, semakin membuat Naruto terangsang. Secara reflek, kakinya menekuk sedikit saat pisau cukur itu melewati kelaminnya. Kelaminnya berkedut saat Sasuke sedikit mengangkatnya untuk memeriksa apa ada rambut kemaluan yang terlewat.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin bisa menyentuh kelaminnya dan bermain-main. Tetapi ia tahu, pria kejam di hadapannya ini pasti tak memperbolehkannya. Mengabaikan pikirannya, tangan kiri Naruto bergerak mendekati kelaminnya. Tak selang beberapa detik, tangan kiri itu ditampar dengan keras hingga rasa panas dan sakit terasa di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau laku-"

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri, _Naruto_?" Suara baritone menggema keras di ruangan privat milik Sasuke. Mata hitam itu menatapnya nyalang. Naruto mengerang. Tatapan dan suara penuh intimidasi itu tidak membuatnya takut. Ia justru malah semakin terangsang. Air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat frustasi.

"Balik tubuhmu dan posisikan menungging di depan sofa." Alis pirang itu mengerut heran.

"Kenapa aku harus menungging?"

"Karena aku harus memastikan tidak ada satupun rambut kemaluanmu yang tertinggal, _Usuratonkachi_ ," ujarnya datar.

"Tapi aku tidak punya rambut di si-"

" _Cepat lakukan_."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Naruto pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di depan sofa. Mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, Naruto memejamkan matanya penuh malu dan kesal.

Tangan dingin itu menelusuri bokongnya. Menjamah di sekitar tonjolan bulat dan memijatnya secara sensual. Kedua tangan besar itu pun menarik kedua tonjolan itu dan ibu jarinya mengelilingi kerutan kecil yang tersembunyi. Naruto tak bisa lagi menahan erangannya. Tangannya menarik kulit sofa yang terasa lembut di tangannya dengan keras. Pria ini sangat senang jika ia bisa menyiksa dirinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Naruto menahan deru nafas yang meminta keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto hampir menjerit melengking saat merasakan air hangat terasa di sekitar kemaluannya. Menatap ke arah belakang, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang membersihkan sisa krim cukur di sekitar kelamin dan bokongnya. Remaja pirang itu menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Pria keparat ini sengaja menggodanya dengan memainkan ibu jarinya di sekitar titik sensitif Naruto. Pria ini hanya mempermainkannya, geram Naruto.

Mengolesi dengan minyak telur, Sasuke kembali menelusuri sekitar tubuh bagian bawah Naruto. Memijat pelan di bekas rambut kemaluan itu hingga sampai ke bagian bokong namun melewati kerutan kecil dengan sengaja.

Puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Sasuke menampar kedua tonjolan pantat Naruto dengan bunyi yang cukup keras. Menjerit layaknya seorang gadis, Naruto meraih pantatnya dan mengusapnya penuh kesakitan.

"Brengsek! Dasar om keparat, mesum, pedo dan kejam!" Serapahan tak terkendali keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Mengangkat alisnya, Sasuke pun memerangkap tubuh Naruto yang ada di atas sofa.

"Kau panggil aku dengan apa, _Naruto_?" Aura hitam menguar dari sekitar tubuh pria yang belum genap berumur tiga puluh enam itu. Mengulum bibirnya, Naruto memandang ke arah kiri pria itu. Takut matanya akan meleleh karena pelototan penuh kekejaman dari Uchiha bungsu.

Wajahnya ditelengkan ke arah wajah tampan berkulit pucat. Menahan wajah remaja sekolah dengan tangan kanannya, pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Naruto. Nafas hangat menguar di sekitar wajah mereka yang berjarak hanya beberapa milimeter. Beberapa kali bibir milik pria pucat itu mencecap bibir remaja yang tak berkutik itu.

Mata hitam arang itu memandang mata biru langit. Mengintimidasi dan mendominasi. Menyuruhnya sebuah perintah tanpa kata-kata. Menenggelamkan pikiran waras Naruto dengan hanya sebuah tatapan tajam.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia tak akan bisa lepas dari pria ini. Pria yang begitu terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Pria yang Naruto tak sadari mulai memasuki alam pikiran dan hatinya.

Pria yang memilikinya.

"Maafkan aku, _Daddy_."

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

.

 **A/N:**

Hai! /dilemparin tomat

Apa? Kenapa saya buat fanfic one shot baru? Karena saya ingin. HAHA /dor

Nggak deng. Fanfic ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua yang masih mengarungi kapal anti karam ini. Dan terlebih lagi, untuk kalian yang nantinya mau bersedia membeli doujinshi kolaborasi saya dengan KR Kanra. Iya, ujung-ujungnya promosi. Pffttt

Ini cuman teaser dan secuil adegan dari doujin kami. Kalau kalian jeli, kalian pasti tahu inti dari doujin kami itu apa. :B Buat warning ya doujinnya R18. HAHA

Okelah. Kalau ada yang berminat, silahkan hubungi saya. Masih progress kok jadi masih lama /yha

Sampai ketemu di fanfic lanjutan yang lain! /lari lari


End file.
